Enniskillen
|roleplay = |creator = Yorkieboy91 |appears = |usage = |type = Town |continent = Hibernia |region = Albion Lakelands |nation = Albion |location = Northern Albion |status = |faction = |dispute = |leader = Earls of Enniskillen 1854-1952 Lord Mayor 1952-Present |capital = Bowerstone |government = Monarchy |statehead = Queen Mary |ruler = Queen Mary |borders = The Edgelands and Oakfield Wolds}} Early History The small villiage of Inis Ceithleann was founded in 2656BME (Before Modern Era) when trade between Albion and the Edgelands reached its peak it was intended to be a trading post where traders would stop and sell their goods. As more traders came and visitors passed trough Inis Ceithleann grew and was on its way to becoming a town but in 3000BME shortly after the celebration of the 1000th anniversary of the creation of the Old Kingdom the Spire exploded. Dispite everything they did the citizens of the villiage conceded defeat and left most moved into the Edgelands and some left for the villiage of Driffield Over time the location of Inis Ceithleann was forgotten until King Sparrow was looking for places in the north to build a garrison town unknowingly he choose the exact location that was once the Old Kingdom villiage of Inis Ceithleann. Geography Located at the heart of the Albion Lakelands on a large island consisting of 70 acres, Enniskillen is one of the most well protected settlements in Albion. Surrounding the island is the River Erne, a river that feeds into the Iornwash River. The Island is prone to flooding. Much of the island is divided into sections with 10 acres of the south-east section of the island being marshland, 10 acres is taken up by the Army Barracks in the north-west, 27 acres is for residential and commercial along the center of the island and 5 acres in the south-west is for the Army Training Grounds with the rest being used for farming. Economy Main Square is the economic center of Enniskillen the towns market is held here and most of the major stores are also located here as is the Market House. Potion In Motion, TESCO, The Kings Crown Pub, O'Mallys Butchers, Gillions Greengrocers are some of the business contributing to the economy of the town. Education The Royal School of Enniskillen also known as Enniskillen Royal School was founded in 1890 and is the oldest and the second of two Royal Schools in Albion the other is the Royal School of Bowerstone. When the school opened it had an enrollment of 200 pupils. At the time of its centenary in 1990 it had an enrollment of 765 pupils. By 1999 1,078 pupils were attending the school causing the school problems. In 1919 the Queen Mary Infant School opened and had an enrollment of 108 at the time of its opening. The school was used until a gas leak caused an explosion and destroyed much of the building in 1982 a new school was built in a new location and was opened in 1984. The remains of the Infant School were demolished in 1983. Enniskillen High School was opened in 1999 as part of a plan to relive pressure off the Enniskillen Royal School whose pupil capacity was approaching 1,078. The plan worked and 345 pupils were transferred from the Royal to the High School. Law Like most other settelments the law in Enniskillen is enforced by the Royal Albion Guard who are stationed in the Army Barracks First Fire 1888 During the Summer of 1888 The Kings Crown was destroyed by a fire started when a lamp fell off the window ledge onto a sofa within minutes the building was ablaze. The fire spread to the shop next door within an hour the tavern, the shop and the Market House was engulfed in flames the two buildings beside the Market House were destroyed to create a fire block the action worked and the flames were slowly put out. Second Fire 1897 In the Spring of 1897 nine years after the first fire another fire started this time in one of the citizens house this fire destroyed around 45 houses and killed 78 people. Trivia Inis Cathleen is the Irish name for Enniskillen. Enniskillen is famous in the United Kingdom for being the only town to give its name to two regiments of the British Army, The Inniskilling Dragoon Gurads and The Inniskilling Fusiliers. The modern town of Enniskillen was founded by Royal Charter given to William Cole by King James I in 1612. Enniskillen is the current County Town of Fermanagh having replaced Lisnaskea as the County Town. In 1698 a small fire caused minor damage to Enniskillen. In 1702 a much more devastating fire destroyed much of the town it was during this disaster that the first Market House was destroyed.